GRAVTIY FALLS FAN-FICTION! MONSTER FALLS!
by XxXShadowFangXxX
Summary: This is a Fan-Fic of gravity falls. It is an AU called Monster Falls. What happens is Dipper reads in the journal, that there is a river in the wood that is supposed to curse anyone who comes in contact with it. And after Dipper falls into the river, Strange Things start to occur.
1. Chapter 1, The Curse

**A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR-**

 **This is my first Fan-fic I've ever written so don't be too harsh if I mess something up. I don't know how often ill be writing and posting these chapters. But since my Summer break has officially begun ill be** **able to write more frequently. But without any further ado, Enjoy.**

 **(BTW its a Gravity Falls Fan-Fic, MONSTER FALLS)**

DIPPER'S POV:

Dipper looked out from his book and looked around him. Thick pine trees, a beautiful crystal clear river, and the setting sun. This place didn't seem harmful, like the journal had claimed. It had said this river, the fluvius cantatis, had a terrible curse on anyone who comes in contact with its waters. The author had never started his studies on the river because he did not want the burden of a curse. Yet Dipper was, of course, curious about it. He had come here at noon to see if it did anything out of the ordinary. So far, nothing's happened. Well, the river a strange current. One moment it could be really calm and the other it was a ferocious current, like right now. He sighed and stood up to leave, it was time for dinner anyways. Then, as he turned to leave, he heard something running towards him from the forest. Then he heard a familiar scream!

"Mabel!" He yelled.

Then he saw Mabel running to the right of him, with what looked like a coyote chasing her. What was she doing out here! He heard her yelling, "Dipper! Help me!"

Dipper set the journal on the ground and grabbed a few rocks off the ground and took a few steps back towards the river, "Mabel look out!"

Mabel turned and ran as fast as she could his direction and it left him with a clean shot of the canine. He threw the first rock, and missed. He threw the second rock and hit the coyote right in the face. It whined and growled, turned, and ran with its tail between its legs. Before Dipper could rejoice he saw Mabel running towards him with her head faced back towards the coyote, paying no attention that she was about to crash into him.

"Mabel! NO!"

He felt Mabel crash into him, sending him back, right into the freezing river.

MABEL'S POV:

Mable had no idea she was going to crash into Dipper, well until it happened. She saw Dipper plunge into the current. She was about to jump in after him when he heard him struggle to yell at her, "DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!"

She yelled back, "You're touching it though!"

But she knew better and grabbed a long stick and looked for Dipper. She saw him down the river a bit, holding onto a tree root that had grown into the river. She ran over and held the stick for him to hold onto, he grabbed it and she pulled him to the bank. Dipper coughed up water, and well, he had a terrified look on his face. Mabel reassured him, "You're fine bro bro. A little water won't hurt you."

Dipper look at Mabel, " Mabel... I didn't tell you this yet but... This river is cursed! It says so in the journal! Now because I fell into it, I'M CURSED!"

Mabel was confused, "So there was an evil, forbidden, cursed river inside of a mysterious journal and you went looking for it? Not the smartest thing you're ever done."

Dipper looked offended, "It's not like I was planning to go for a swim in it! You pushed me in! What were you doing here anyways!"

It was Mabel's turn to look offended, "Grunkle Stan told me to come look for you!"

That was true, it was getting late and Stan had asked her if she knew where he was. He had been talking about the river all the day before so she figured he was here, and ding ding, she was right. Would have come earlier but a coyote had started chasing her. Dipper sighed, "What am I going to do now."

Mabel asked, "So what exactly happens when you touch the water."

"You become cursed."

"Yea but, I mean nothing bad has happened yet. What does the journal say."

Dipper stands up and walks over to where he fell and Mabel followed.

DIPPER'S POV:

Dipper saw the journal right where he left it. He grabbed it and sat down. As he looked through the pages Mabel sat next to him. Gremoblins, no, gnomes, no, zombies, no, fluvius cantatis, there we go. He read the journal's entry on the river again. Same thing, Author never started his studies, you'll be cursed, bah bah bah. It didn't say exactly what the curse did. Mabel was reading over his shoulder,"Maybe there is no curse. The author might of just heard rumors of it. Maybe he was wrong."

Dipper sighed,"I sure hope so...But it also says he never finished his studies, he could have never learned what the curse was."

Mabel looked at the sky, "It's getting late, let's talk about this at the shack."

Dipper got up and so did Mabel. Then they headed back to the shack.

 **Stick around for Ch 2!**


	2. Chapter 2, Dreams and Warnings

**A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR-**

 **YAY! I finished Ch 2! We may not** **learn much** **of the curse in this Chapter, but the next one will hopefully be more exciting! Enjoy!**

DIPPERS POV:

Dipper was alone, and in the dark forest. He tried running, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn his head. He could hear growls, snarls, and roars all around him. Monsters. He tried to yell but nothing came out. Then the horrible noises stopped, and was replaced with a sad howl of a wolf. And with it, he heard water. He could see a river start to rush at him, but all Dipper could do was watch. Soon he was swept away by the current. He couldn't breathe. He was going to drown! Then something he couldn't see crashed into his stomach. He sat up and yelled with his eyes closed. Mabel fell off his bed, "Hay!"

Dipper opened his eyes and saw he was back in the shack. It was only a dream... Well more like a nightmare. Mabel stood at the foot of his bed, "Wakey wakey Dip. Stan wants us downstairs. And don't yell at me like that again!"

Dipper protested, "Mabel! Were you jumping on me while I was sleeping."

Mabel smiled and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, no, maybe so."

Mabel ran out the door while Dipper got up and out of bed. He thought about his dream. Why were there monsters, and the wolf cry, and the river drowning him. Last night he had read in the journal practically all night and nothing new had come up. Nothing on the curse he now possessed, so what would become of him. Dipper would have to worry about it later though. He got dressed and brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. Mabel was asking for food while Grunkle Stan made it, and by the smell of it, bacon and pancakes. Yummy. Dipper grabbed a plate and took 2 pancakes and 2 strips of bacon. He sat next to Mabel and took a bite of the bacon. It tastes disgusting, and weird, "Um Grunkle Stan? Is this normal bacon? Not turkey bacon or rotten bacon?"

Stan shook his head, "Nope. It's the real stuff."

Dipper didn't buy it, "Are you sure?"

Stan sat down at the table, "I'm always sure about everything."

So without any more arguing Dipper avoided the bacon and stuck with the pancakes. What was wrong with him? He loved bacon, right? When Mabel had finished her food she asked, "So Dipper, did you find anything out about that stream?"

Before Dipper could say anything Grunkle Stan said interested, "What stream?"

Mabel replied, "Oh, out in the forest there's a crystal clear stream but..."

Stan put his hands together, "Anytime you could show me this stream Mabel?"

Without any hesitation Mabel agreed. What was the old man planning?

MABEL'S POV:

It was an hour after breakfast when Stan started bugging her about the stream again.

"Mabel! Remember when you promised me you would show me the stream." Stan reminded her.

Mabel replied, "Yes. But why do you want to go there so bad?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Mabel noticed a backpack on Stan's back when he said,"Well come on!"

(0)(TIME SKIP BY A FEW HOURS)(0)

Mabel fought her way through the undergrowth towards the sound of rushing water, Stan close behind. Then she saw the stream. It was exactly the same, except the water was calmer than yesterday. Stabs eyes widened with amazement, "Mabel this is amazing!"

Mabel nodded, "Yep, sure amazing."

Not the words she would use to describe an evil stream. She saw that Stan was edging his way towards it."No! Don't touch it!"

Mabel ran over to him and blocked his way. If it was cursed she didn't want Stan to be cursed too. Stan was stunned, "Mabel what's gotten into you!"

"Um.."

He wouldn't believe her if she said it was cursed, would he. But what could she say?

"There's... Evil... Fish? That will.. Eat you...?"

"What?" Stan replied.

"There are fish in there. That will eat your hand if you get too close!"

Maybe that will get him to leave the stream alone. Stan looked into the water, "There's no fish Mabel. Let alone evil fish ."

"Yes there are! Um... They can camouflage. There like chameleons! But evil!"

Stan still looked skeptical, "Fine. I'll leave the stream alone."

Mabel was relieved. Stan looked at the water and then to Mabel, "So... Um... What now?"

Mabel answered quickly, "Want to head back to the shack? There's probably a lot of customers waiting!"

Stan shrugged, "Guess so."

Mabel left through the undergrowth, Stan followed, but he took one last look at the stream and smiled.

 **Oh no Stan, what are you thinking?**

 **Stick around for Ch 3!**


	3. Chapter 3, Oh No

**Author's Note-**

 **OH MY GOODNESS! It's been freaking MONTHS! Wow! I am SO SORRY for the extreme lack of content. I've been busy since school started and I haven't had the urge to continue writing this. But I finished chapter 3 a while ago and decided to post it. I MAY continue this but I have NO guarantees. Well enjoy.**

DIPPERS POV:

There was an odd decline of customers this week. Which was odd, because usually there's a lot more. He hadn't noticed until Grunkle Stan pointed it out. He said he had an idea to attract more people, but it was probably some new, weird, fake monster thing. Dipper was sitting in the shop looking inside the journal. It had been a day since the accident and Dipper hadn't noticed anything strange about anything. Well… He did have some strange addiction to plants? Whenever he tried to eat meat or anything like that it tastes revolting. Did _that_ have something to do with the curse? No, that would be ridiculous. But what else could it be. Well, he had also been feeling weird since the accident. The only words he could use to explain it would be that he felt _Different, strange, and like an outsider._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door swing open and saw Mabel walk in, "Dipper. Would be a good or bad thing Grunkle Stan knows where the stream is?"

"Mabel! This is bad! Why did you even show him the stream in the first place!" Dipper questioned Mabel.

Mabel looked down, "I don't know... But at least he didn't touch it and I convinced him it was evil."

"You told him it was cursed? And he believed you."

"Nope! I told him the river was full of evil chameleon fish!"

Dipper laughed, "Well, okay then."

Dipper then looked back at the journal, "Well nothing on the stream or the curse. Except now I have some strange addiction to plants. And meat taste really weird and not to mention disgusting. But why would the river do that? Is it messing with my taste buds? Or is it leading it up to something worse to come. Or is it..."

Mabel shrugged, "Or maybe you're just being paranoid. Bro bro, your just over thinking it."

"Am I?" Dipper asked.

"Yep." Mabel replied.

Dipper sighed," I'm just worried. And can you cant blame me. I still think there's worse to come. The journal says it's EVIL. The author wouldn't have written that for no reason."

Mabel was about to reply when Grunkle Stan came into the shop, "Hello kids. Hey Mabel I got something for you."

Grunkle pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Mabel, "Bet you're thirsty? Am I right? Of course I am! Feast your eyes on the world's greatest water."

Mabel asked, "What makes it so special?"

Stan smiled, "Just taste it and see why, or taste why."

Mabel open the water and took a sip of the water, " Mmm, yum. This is good water. We're did you get it?"

Grunkle Stan handed another bottle to Dipper, "Well, Mabel it is the brand new Mystery Shack Mystery Water. Got it from that stream you showed me."

Mabel's face when from happy to absolutely terrified, "You got it from WHERE!"

Stan paid no attention to Mabel, "Well there has been a decline in customers lately and I was gonna catch one of those Chameleon Fish for a new attraction. But I fell in and swallowed some water and it was delicious. So I bottled some up, and thought I should sell it. And thought you since you lead me to my discovery you should be the first to sample it."

Mabel's face remained horrified. Grunkle Stan finally noticed, "It's okay Mabel. No Chameleon Fish bit my hands off. See."

He held his hand up. Mabel stuttered, "Um... I I need to um... I heard Waddles.. Upstairs... So I'm gonna go.."

She practically ran up up the stairs. Dipper grabbed the cursed water bottle and ran after Mabel, leaving Grunkle Stan puzzled. Dipper stopped at the door to the attic and knocked, "Mabel? You in there?"

A quiet voice replied, "No."

"Mabel, I can hear you. Can I come in?"

No reply.

Dipper grabbed the door handle, "I'm coming in."

He slowed opened the door to find Mabel huddled on her bed with Waddles sitting right beside her. Dipper sat on the bed and was about to tell her it would be okay when she whispered, "What's going to happen to us Dipper?"

Dipper sighed, "I'm not sure, Mabel. I'm not sure at all."

No! Mabel! The curse has taken another. But what is the curse? Hopefully we find out soon, before it's too late.

3 -

L fdq'w khos exw ihho olnh wkhuh'v pruh wr wklv

Zkdw lpsruwdqw idfw glg zh glvplvv?


	4. Chapter 4, Mystery Shack Mystery Water

**Author's Note-**

 **What is this?! Another chapter! Does this mean after all this time XxXShadowFangXxX is coming back?! Well your answer is maybe. I do really enjoy these Au's and writing in general. So hopefully I'll keep writing this! So here is another chapter!**

 **(P.S. 3 letters forwards)**

DIPPER'S POV:

"I thought you didn't believe in the curse Mabel" Dipper asked as he sat next to her.

Mabel shook her head, "Well.. I do, sorta. I just told you that you were being paranoid so you wouldn't worry."

Dipper smiled, "Thanks for trying to calm me, but I'm still worried about it. I mean it's not exactly something you can just forget about."

Mabel nodded, "Especially now that Grunkle Stan is SELLING IT to the WHOLE TOWN!"

Dipper's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness! The whole town will be cursed in no time! Come on!"

Dipper hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs. What could he do to stop Stan? Maybe Dipper could explain to him that the stream was cursed and... Oh what was he thinking. Grunkle Stan wouldn't believe that, he would sell it anyways. And besides his taste buds acting strange he had no real proof. Dipper exited outside to see a large line of the townspeople. All them looking at a booth with a banner saying "Mystery Shack Mystery Water". Well if Grunkle Stan got one thing right, it was that the water was mysterious. Mabel soon joined Dipper and looked in horror at the many people already drinking the bottled water. That can't be good at all...

MABEL'S POV:

"Oh no Dipper! It's already selling like crazy!"

Dipper said, "What can we do..."

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand, "Come on! We gotta try."

She pulled him up to the booth to see their Great-Uncle Stan selling the water 15$ a piece. Geez, that's a lot of money for a water bottle even if it is cursed. "Grunkle Stan!"

Stan turned and saw the lines twins and smiled with pride, "Hey you two! These things are selling like hot cakes. I'm making a fortune!"

Mabel tried to interrupt but Stan kept talking, "Wish you could have wandered into the woods a lot earlier. I'm so proud of you".

He paused and to hand a water to the next person in line. And received his money. Then he handed Mabel and Dipper each a bottle, "Here, on the house!"

Mabel made a smile that turned into a frown, "Thank you but... You shouldn't be selling this water."

Grunkle Stan frowned, "Why not?"

Dipper barged in, "Because I read that river is cursed. And It curses anyone who comes into contact with its waters."

There was a short silence until Grunkle Stan started laughing, "HAHAHAHA! Cursed! HAHAHA. Good one, HAHAHA."

Then he noticed that the twins faces were serious, "You guys are serious?! Look kid, whatever you heard, saw, or read about that stream being cursed isn't true. There are plenty of rumors about paranormal things that don't exist. It's all fake. So that stream is fine."

Dipper tried to protest, "But..."

"No buts. Look I got a lot of people I gotta scam, I mean sell water too." Stan said gesturing to the line of townspeople, "So you two head back inside."

Mabel tried to protest but Stan was already busy talking to the next customer. So they headed back into the shack. Then all of a sudden her legs started to feel wobbly. She stumbled onto the floor. Dipper gasped and lifted Mabel up, "You okay."

Mabel shook her head, "My legs feel like jello all of a sudden. It's nothing though."

Dipper didn't look so sure.

Grunkle Stan! Uh, now the whole town is cursed! Ah, but it feels good to finish this chapter. Look out for Chapter 5!

Code-

Wkh fxuvh lv vsuhdglqj idvw

Vrrq lw zloo eh ydvw

Doo ehfdxvh ri juhhg

Qrz wkh fxuvh vkdoo fhgh


	5. Chapter 5, First Signs

**Authors Note-**

 **Yay. Chapter 5! And I thought I was never gonna finish this series. I gotta thank you guys for reading this! Hope this was all worth the wait .*cough* probably not *cough*. Enjoy :D**

 **(P.S. 3 letters forwards)**

Dipper POV:

*Next day*

Dipper sat on his bed and flipped through the pages of the journal, "There has to be more!" He couldn't find any information on the curse. Mabel, who was sitting in her bed, looked worried, "You've looked through that old book over and over again, I don't think magically some new information will pop up."

Dipper closed the journal, "I know, but I can't help it. I can't feel like I'm missing something."

Mabel said, "Well it's only been one day since Stan has started selling the water. But lately I've been feeling weird. I heard Stan, Wendy, and Soos complain about feeling weird."

Dipper had felt weird too. His legs felt strange and his taste buds were messed up. And his hearing seemed better all of a sudden. But today he felt kinda lightheaded. Dipper nodded, "Ya. Seems like the whole town is acting weird. And I'd bet a million dollars it was because of that evil water."

Mabel nodded, "No kidding it was the water! Ever since I drank it my legs feel like jello, I'm always thirsty, and my skin is all dry."

Dipper's eyes widened, "Ya? Everyone seemed to have different side effects. Soos feels slow and goopy, Wendy can't sleep at night and seems more energetic, and Stan said that he feels heavy and stiff."

Dipper heard the door open. Waddles peaked his head through. Dipper waited for him to jump onto Mabel's bed like always, but instead he laid on the ground. Mabel also took notice, "I think waddles got some of that water. He's been acting different."

Mabel looked outside and asked, "What time is it?"

Dipper looked at an alarm clock,"1:54. Why?"

Mabel immediately jumped off her bed, "I was supposed to meet Candy and Grenda in town at 2:00!"

She pet Waddles and stood in the doorway, ready to go, "I gotta go Dipper! Sorry!"

Dipper waved, "Well, see you later!"

Mabel walked out the doorway, and fell over, "Ow"

Dipper called, "Mabel?"

Mabel got up and have him a thumbs up, "I'm good."

She ran out. Dipper looked back at the journal. Maybe he should go back out there. Maybe there was a clue or something. He grabbed his bag and put his journal, a flashlight, and a notebook inside. Then he had a thought. What If Mabel came back and he wasn't there? He left a note and headed out.

Dipper arrived at the stream. Right now it was calm. What clues could he find? It looked like a normal old stream. He stood on the very edge of the stream when it all of a sudden started to glow a bright blue. And in that same moment his head suddenly started to hurt. His legs ached and he fell onto the ground. Then everything started to hurt, "What's happening!"

The pain was overwhelming. He felt cold, warm, sick, weird, and dizzy all at the same time. Then he could sense his vision failing. Everything was growing dark. Was he dying? Then before he knew it, everything was black.

Mabel's POV:

As Mabel headed back to the shack, she wondered if Dipper was right. What if all this was leading up to something. What if the worst was still to come? She dismissed the thought _"Ugh, his paranoia is wearing off on me."_

But then again, she had been feeling weird since she drank the water. And so had everyone else. Candy and Grenda hadn't been feeling the greatest either. But the weird part was that all 3 of these symptoms were similar. Dry skin, thirsty all the time, legs feel like jello... It couldn't all be one huge coincidence, she wanted to tell Dipper. Maybe he found out something while she was gone. Mabel finally arrived at the shack and headed inside. Grunkle Stan was sitting in the living room. "Grunkle Stan? Do you know where Dipper is?" Mabel asked.

"Can't say I do. Check upstairs maybe." Stan replied.

As Mabel headed out, she realized Stan's skin had turned a light gray in some places, "What's up with your skin?"

Grunkle Stan shrugged, "I'm not sure. I may be getting sick. I feel so stiff I can barely move. Hmmm... Maybe I'm just getting old..."

Mabel went upstairs into their room to find no Dipper. Mabel was just about to leave when she saw a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

 _"Mabel, if I'm not here by the time you get back I've gone back to the stream. I'll be careful. I'll Be back by about 3:30._

 _-Dipper_

Mabel looked at the clock. It was 5:00. According to his note he should be back by now. He should have been back 1 and a half hours ago! Oh no. What If the curse had done something to him! Ugh, she sounded like Dipper. But other reason was there. She ran downstairs, through the shop, and out the door into the woods, _"I'm coming Dipper."_

Ooooooo! What's happened to Dipper! (Most of your probably know though) But I'm hoping you guys enjoy the story so far ;D. Chapter 6 coming soon!

Code-

Dv wkh fxuvh wdnhv hiihfw

Zh grq'w nqrz zkdw wr hashfw

Exw qr rqh zloo hyhu eh wkh vdph

Zkr lv wuxob wr eodph


End file.
